Hilfe, ich bin eine Mutantin
by OroroStorm
Summary: Tammys Leben macht eine Wendung, als ihre Kräfte zum Vorschein kommen. Danach muss sie sich allein durchschlagen, mit einem Jungen, bis die beiden schließlich Jemanden treffen. Sie brauchen einige Zeit, um zu bemerken, dass sie auf der falschen Seite sind
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-men**

Hilfe! Ich bin eine Mutantin!

Prolog

_Finstere Gestalten schlichen um das Gebäude der Behörde für Mutantenangelegenheiten herum. Eigentlich sollten sie es nur ausspionieren, aber sie hatten eine ungeheure Wut auf diese Behörde. Die Beamten da setzten sich nicht für Mutanten ein, sondern waren vollkommen gegen sie. Die Gruppe der Leute beriet sich. „Wir sind Mutanten und müssen dieser Behörde etwas entgegensetzten!", flüsterte der eine, der anscheinend der Anführer war. „Gestern haben sie wieder ein paar von uns dazu gezwungen, sich zu melden! In der Öffentlichkeit reden sie immer davon, wie gut das für Mutanten sei. Aber für wen sollte es toll sein, bekannt zugeben, dass er ein Mutant ist?" Die Anderen nickten zustimmend. Dann entwickelten sie einen Plan, um das Gebäude zu stürzen. Sie begannen auch gleich damit, den Plan umzusetzen. Sie hielten das für das Richtige, um den Mutanten zu helfen. Eigentlich wollten sie nur den Arbeitenden da einen Schock bereiten, besonders dem Chef, aber dann kam doch alles anders... Sie trafen nämlich ein Mädchen. Dieses Mädchen war ich..._

_1_

Ich frage mich, was mein Vater eigentlich gegen Mutanten hat. An sich sind es ja genauso Menschen wie mein Vater oder ich auch. Sie haben halt nur Fähigkeiten. Obwohl Menschen wie mein Vater, mein Vater arbeitet in der Behörde für Mutantenangelegenheiten, eher Angst haben oder beziehungsweise und die Kräfte von den Mutanten fürchten. Ich bin da anderer Meinung. Doch obwohl ich so über die Mutanten denke, möchte ich selbst keiner sein. Ich hab Angst, dass mein Vater mich dann nicht mehr als seine Tochter ansieht. In diesen Gedanken bin ich so wie oftmals versunken. Plötzlich höre ich Schritte, die mich aus diesen Gedanken reißen. Zuerst denke ich mir nichts dabei, ich bin ja schließlich in einem Behördengebäude. Die Schritte kommen näher. Ich sehe auf. Jetzt erst erkenne ich große finstere Männer, die immer näher kommen. Ich bekomme Angst. Ich würde gerne schreien, aber ich bin wie gelähmt. Die Männer scheinen mich auch bemerkt zu haben. Sie sehen mich an. Und ich sehe sie an. Dann kommen die Männer mit großen Schritten auf mich zu. Immer noch bin ich wie gelähmt. Schließlich stehen sie vor mir. Sie sehen kräftig aus. Mein Herz pocht bis zum Hals und mein Puls beschleunigt sich, als der Eine ein Messer zückt und mich damit bedroht. „Wenn du nicht leise bist, ersteche ich dich! Klar?" Ich kann nur nicken. Der einzige Gedanke, der mich jetzt beschäftigt ist, was wollen die von mir? „Und was auch immer wir mit dir vorhaben, du lässt es geschehen, weil dir dein Leben lieb ist, stimmt's?" Wieder kann ich nur nicken. „Gut", flüstert er und fügt mir mit dem Messer einen Schnitt an der Wange zu. Nur schwer kann ich einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Jetzt zieht er mich zu ihm heran, so das ich in dieselbe Richtung wie er gucke, und legt mir das Messer an den Hals. Er schubst mich vorwärts. „Wo ist der Chef von dieser Behörde?", möchte er jetzt flüsternd wissen. „Los, sag schon!" „Mein Vater?" Der Mann scheint überrascht, aber auch erfreut zu sein. „Er ist in seinem Büro, das ist am Ende von diesem Gang!", antworte ich leise. Er schubst mich weiter. Wir kommen am Büro an. „Klopf an!", befiehlt er mir leise. Das tu ich. „Herein!", ertönt die Stimme meines Vaters. Ich mache die Tür auf und wir gehen rein. „Tammy? Was wollen Sie von meiner Tochter lassen Sie sie sofort los!", fordert mein Vater. Der Mann schüttelt nur den Kopf. „Für jedes falsche Wort muss sie dran glauben! Löschen sie alle Einträge über Mutanten!", fordert er wiederum. „Bitte, Papa!"sage ich leise. Er sieht mich an und bemerkt meine Angst. Schließlich nickt er. „So und jetzt?", möchte mein Vater wissen, nachdem er fertig ist. „Vernichten sie alle Akten, sofort!" „Das geht nicht, es sind zu viele!",widerspricht mein Vater. Ich nehme nur noch eine kurze Bewegung wahr, bevor er mir die Wange aufschlitzt. Danach befiehlt der Mann:" Zerstört ein paar Möbel und Rob, lass die Erde unter seinen Füßen beben!" „Nein!",schreie ich, als ich sehe, wie mein Vater kräftig durchgeschüttelt wird und auch hinfällt. „Du bist leise!",zischt er und drückt das Messer fester an meinen Hals. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich habe das Gefühl, als müsse ich mich endlich wehren. Plötzlich fliegt die Tür auf und eine gewaltige Schneewehe kommt herein. Der Mann ist so überrascht, dass er das Messer fallen lässt. Ich nutze die Chance und lauf zu meinem Vater. „Wer war das?",fragt der Mann. „Keine Ahnung, Chef! Wir haben keine Kontrolle über Schnee!",beantwortet Einer die Frage. „Dann war es wohl das Mädchen!",schlussfolgert der Anführer. Ich soll das gewesen sein? Seit wann besitze ich den die Kontrolle über Schnee? „Meine eigene Tochter, eine Mutantin. Ich kann es nicht glauben!",sagt mein Vater fassungslos und irgendwie auch enttäuscht. „Komm mit!",ruft er und zieht mich einfach mit. Er zieht mich bis zum Ausgang und dann bis zum Auto. „Rein da!" Schnell steige ich ein. Er steigt ebenfalls ein und fährt nach Hause. Im Haus angekommen hält er mich wieder fest. „Bitte,Papa",fange ich an, aber er lässt mich nicht ausreden. „Sei still! Ich bin nicht mehr dein Vater."

Ohne Vorwarnung fängt er an, auf mich einzuprügeln. Erst versuche ich, mich zu wehren, aber ich höre schnell wieder auf, es hat sowieso keinen Sinn. Ich fühle nur noch den Schmerz. Und Angst. Abrupt hört er auf. Er zieht mich hoch und schleppt mich zur Tür. Da macht er die Tür auf und schubst mich raus. „Geh weg und komm nie wieder!",schreit er mich an. Mir laufen die Tränen über die Wange. Ich sehe ihn eine letztes Mal an, bevor ich weggehe. Ich versuche zu laufen, aber ich bin ziemlich erschöpft.

**Diese habe ich schon vor längerer Zeit angefangen. Vllt. gefällt sie euch ja. Reviews sind sehr erwünscht.**


	2. Chapter 2

2

Ich laufe immer weiter, bis ich in den Wald komme. Dort lasse ich mich erstmal im Schnee nieder und weine. Eigentlich habe ich noch gar nicht so richtig begriffen,was da eigentlich passiert ist. Irgendwann höre ich auf. Ich bin also eine Mutantin. Das ist genau das, wovor ich mich immer gefürchtet habe. Und mein Vater ist nicht mehr mein Vater; jedenfalls sieht er sich nicht als solcher an. Ich sehe den Schnee an. Könnte es wirklich sein, dass ich ihn kontrollieren kann? An sich will ich es gar nicht wissen, er hat mir das ganze ja irgendwie eingebrockt. Obwohl, eigentlich habe ich Schnee immer gemocht. Gedankenlos fange ich an, den Schnee durch meine Finger gleiten zu lassen. Er füllt sich gar nicht so kalt wie sonst an. Ich erinnere mich an früher, als ich noch Schneemänner und Schneeballschlachten gemacht habe. Ich erinnere mich an den Spaß, den ich hatte, als ich die Kugeln für die Schlacht gemacht habe. Ich sehe es genau vor mir, wie ich die Kugeln gemacht habe. Plötzlich formt sich der Schnee vor meinen Augen zu ebensolchen Kugeln. Fassungslos sehe ich die Kugeln an. Ob ich das wahr? Es würde zumindest bestätigen, warum die Schneewehe ins Büro kam. Soll ich jetzt dankbar sein, es hat mir vielleicht das Leben gerettet. Aber so ganz glücklich kann ich darüber nicht sein. Ich glaube, ich wäre viel lieber noch bei diesem Mann, weil mein Vater dann noch mein Vater wäre. Doch ich kann es jetzt sowieso ändern, ich muss es wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Aber es ist schwer. Trotzdem versuche ich es. Ich muss mich ja doch damit abfinden. Auf einmal höre ich ein Knurren. Erschrocken drehe ich mich um. Meine Augen weiten sich vor Schreck, da ist ein Rudel hungriger Wölfe. Sie nähern sich mir. Ich bin starr vor Schrecken. Bald sind sie nur noch ein paar Schritte entfernt. Manche machen sich schon zum Sprung bereit. Meine Angst wächst. Plötzlich sehe ich nur noch ganz viel Schnee. Die Wölfe laufen weg. Dann sehe ich einen Jungen. Er hat schöne, braune Locken, etwa wie ich, nur das meine länger sind. Er geht zu mir. „Hallo, ich heiße Bobby. und du?",stellt er sich vor. „Tammy. Du hast mein Leben gerettet. Danke. Was machst du hier im Wald?", frage ich Bobby. „Ich bin hier öfters. Ich habe gesehen wie du diese Kugeln gemacht hast und dann kamen schon die Wölfe. Du kannst Schnee kontrollieren, oder? Ich kann Eis kontrollieren.",meint er. „Ich habe es erst heute bemerkt. Ich bin ...... weggelaufen",sage ich nach kurzem Zögern. Er nickt. Ich bemerke, dass er schöne blaue Augen hat. „Wo hast du diese Verletzungen her? Die an der Wange ist auf jeden Fall von einem Messer", stellt Bobby fest. Ich nicke. Ich überlege. Ob ich ihm die Wahrheit anvertrauen kann? Obwohl ich ihn erst eben kennen gelernt habe, beschließe ich, es zu machen. „Es begann in dem Gebäude, wo mein Vater arbeitet. Die Behörde für Mutantenangelegenheiten. Ich war ganz in meine Gedanken versunken, als ich Schritte hörte und eine Gruppe Männer auf mich zu kamen. Der eine hat mich mit einem Messer bedroht und mich dann sozusagen in den Schwitzkasten genommen, halt das Messer an meinen Hals. So hat er mich gezwungen, alles zu machen, was er will. Natürlich hatte ich sehr große Angst. Jedenfalls sind wir in das Büro meines Vaters gegangen, er ist der Chef. Sie haben ihn gezwungen, alle Einträge über Mutanten zu löschen. Danach sollte er alle Akten vernichten. Er meinte, er könne das nicht. Deswegen haben die Männer angefangen, Möbel zu vernichten und einer hat den Boden unter den Füßen meines Vaters beben lassen. So ist er hingefallen. Das war wohl der Auslöser. Jedenfalls kam plötzlich eine riesige Schneewehe herein. So kam meine Fähigkeit zum Vorschein. Mein Vater hat mich nach Hause gebracht. Da hat er gesagt, er wäre nicht mehr mein Vater aufgrund meiner Fähigkeit und hat auf mich eingeschlagen. Als er aufgehört hat, hat er mich verstoßen. Dann war ich in Wald und den Rest kennst du ja." Die Gedanken daran schmerzen immer noch schwer. Bobby nickt und sieht mich an. Dann nimmt er mich in den Arm. „Ich kann dir helfen, dich zurechtzufinden",bietet er mir an, „Ich bin schon länger allein." „Danke. Seit wann bist du denn schon allein?",frage ich ihn. Er schaut traurig zum Boden. Es scheint ihn zu bedrücken. „Seit ...... seit",beginnt er, „seit meine Eltern tot sind" „Ohhh. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzten.",entschuldige ich mich. „Ist schon O.K., du konntest das ja schließlich nicht wissen. Komm, ich zeig dir meine Höhle!" „Deine Höhle?",frage ich verwundert. „Ja, da wohne ich." Der Weg ist nicht lang, vielleicht ein paar Minuten. Was ich dann sehe, ist unglaublich.

**Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch. Lasst es mich wissen. **


End file.
